


what do you want

by victoriousscarf



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, good timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “Come over here and make me.”





	what do you want

“Come over here and make me,” Chris said, grin challenging and eyes sparkling. Wyatt narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Wyatt asked and Chris stretched his arms over his head, still grinning. 

“Yeah,” he said and sometimes it still took Wyatt’s breath away, the fact that Chris trusted him, that Chris wanted him. So he went across the room like he was being drawn there, Chris still holding the book over his head as if Wyatt wasn’t taller than he was even when he was standing up. 

“Give it back,” Wyatt said, no threat in his voice. 

“And what are you going to give me in exchange?” Chris asked, waving the book around, even though Wyatt could have just reached for it. 

“What do you want?” Wyatt asked. 

“A kiss,” Chris said, that challenge still on his face and Wyatt almost came to a complete stop. 

It wasn’t like it was _new_, but somehow it still always surprised him, made his breath hitch, that they did that now. That he could do that now. 

Instead of leaning down he dropped down, surprising Chris to suddenly have a lapful of Wyatt, but his hands were generous and his mouth open when Wyatt kissed him. He grinned, even into the kiss and he had dropped the book and Wyatt didn’t even care, because his hands were braced against the back of the couch and Chris was warm and open beneath him.

The book, and the research he was supposed to be doing, could certainly wait. Which was almost certainly what Chris had planned and yet Wyatt could not find it in him to be annoyed. 


End file.
